Twins can be a handful!
by Aki0Aina
Summary: twins Aki and jin go to ouran academy. Where all the crazy things happen! Their rivals are there, they spirits will be crushed and stomped on! Will they rise or will they fall like in their past lives?
1. Chapter 1

Twins can be a handful! : Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran high school host club charecters. I only own Aki and Jin. Please excuse the misspelling for this is my first story.

Chap 1 : NEW KIDS!

Me and Jin walked through the halls of an academy aimlessly. We didn't know where our next class was. We had our arms linked and walked side-by-side. Receiving weird looks from the other students. Our headphones; one in my ear, the other in Jin's ear. We were listening to skeleton life by rin and len Kagamine; and well, this is how it turned out: I started off with "uki agaru, aoi sekai de/ in this, floating blue world" and Jin picked up with "Ah gin no, hako yukikau hashi, nagame/ Gazing at the bridge with silver boxes going back and forth" and from there, everything got worst. We were noticed, US, the twins with shoulder-length white hair and blue themed clothes & eyes. " Jin, Let's get out of here, Everyone is staring!" I hissed under my breathe. " Your fault, you started off, At least there isn't a host club" he hissed back. I am Aki, Twin to Jin and to my sister Akio. Age 15. Born, April 15.

I fiddled with my blue and white sailor shirt and blue skirt. I thought for a second and said " Hai… You're right, brother…" I slumped my shoulders slightly in defeat. We kept walking when all of a sudden I felt an arm go under my left one and I was being picked up. I looked in Jin's direction to see him a few feet away. I looked behind me and saw an oblivious blonde, wayyy taller than me spin me around saying " I will make her my new daughter!" I was dizzy and kicked him in the face. He got a view of my underwear, great…. He turned a dark red and put me down. Jin turned around in my direction and marched up to the blonde. " Hey! You almost made my sister sick! AND you got a view of her underwear!" He was now poking the blonde's chest rather hard. I joined in, " AND! I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" The blonde was backed against the wall, looking at us back and forth. " I can't tell you guys apart…. You both are girls, right?" he whimpered in a dark corner. Jin SNAPPED! " I AM NOT A GOD DAMN GIRL YOU FREAK'IN MORON! I SHOULD DAMN YOU TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!" He screamed at him. I. Doubled. OVER. LAUGHING! The corner seemed to darken after that.

We locked arms again and pointed at the blonde and shouted " YOU DISGRACE NOT ME, BUT MY SISTER/BROTHER TOO! GO CRAWL IN A HOLE, BLONDE!" He started growing mushrooms and we laughed. Jin's skirt is long, longer than mine. Don't ask why he even wore a skirt. LONG STORY! He wore a blue T-shirt and a knee high skirt. I am wearing a sailor shirt, blue cape, the shirt white, and a mid-thigh skirt. We both have our white hair down. Apparently his 'fan girls' are glaring at us. We flipped our hair and stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Twins can be a handful! : Chap 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSCH Character's. I only own Aki and Jin and others OCs. Please excuse spelling errors for this is my first story.

Jin POV)

Stupid blonde callin' me a damn girl! A GIRL! GIRL! Man, I shouldn't have worn a skirt…. Aki was practically dragging me to our class about right now. Many stared at us like we were ghosts, I muttered darkly " Aki, stop dragging me or I'll curse you to who knows where, ok?". Bad choice, she turned around slowly, almost eerily, and glared to where her eyes glowed. She let me go but then dragged me by my arm. Where was this GOD DAMN CLASS ANYWAY! Class A-1, is it in heaven because I would LOVE to go there now! Once we got there Aki roughly opened the door and threw me in instead. Once I came in contact with a desk she finally walked in. Everyone stared at me for some reason. I looked up and saw two ginger heads, I had landed on THEIR desk. I quickly got up and apologized. Aki chuckled darkly and gave her signature wink, which as always, had the boys have hearts in their eyes. Looks like she started a new reputation again. Great, now everyone will think I'm AKI!

Kaoru POV)

A girl landed on mine and Hikaru's desk. She was apparently thrown in and another girl, exactly like her, walked in with a look of satisfaction on her face. The girl on our desk looked up, got up very quickly and apologized. Then she ran back to her sister and cursed at her quietly. But, the sister only chuckled darkly, then gave a wink to the boys that made them have hearts in their eyes. Another set of twins, interesting. The girl that landed on our desk looked at the boys in disgust as they gawked over her sister. The teacher finally came in and told the girls to introduce themselves. " Hello" they said in angelic but evil voices. The one that winked started " Hiya! I'm Aki Naine and I'm a first year! Please take good care of me!" then her twin muttered " Or I'll kill you all." Then she said nicely " Hiya! I am Jin Naine, you better take good, good care of me!" Then the teacher said " Alright, does anyone have any questions?" One girl raised her hand along with me and Hikaru. The teacher pointed at me " ok, you Hikaru." Aki spoke up, " Um, teacher, that's not 'Hikaru', that's… KAORU!" then I asked " How do you know my name and which is which? Another thing, what do you guys like to do?" Jin answered, " Simple guess on the names, twins can tell twins apart, duh. We like to skateboard, draw, play soccer, martial arts-" her sister cut her off " Oh, oh, oh! AND we like to play tricks on anyone we can!" Me and Hikaru smirked at the last comment. Haruhi muttered " Don't tell me you're gonna try that trick again…" We both just smirked at the comment.

Aki POV)

The teacher told us to sit behind two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. She told me to sit behind Hikaru and then pointed to Kaoru. I spoke " Teacher, you're pointing at KAORU, HIKARU is over there." I pointed at Hikaru and teacher apologized. I walked over behind Hikaru and sat in the desk behind him. Jin sat behind Kaoru, which was right beside me. I tapped Jin on the shoulder and told him " I dare you to tell Kaoru that you're a boy". He sighed and tapped Kaoru on the shoulder. Kaoru turned around and said " yes?". Jin said " I have a secret that you can't tell ANYONE, not even HIKARU." Then he whispered in his ear. " I. Am. A. Boy.". Kaoru started thinking for a bit and burst out laughing and said "Y-You're k-kidding right?". Jin held a serious look on his face and said " Nope."

Kaoru stared at jin, almost eroding. I think WE should erode away instead because I'm starting to hate this class more and more. I started getting bored so I picked up my pencil and tapped Hikaru on the shoulder. "what?" he snapped, but then quickly shut up when Jin glared at him. Poor sap, he's gonna die today if Jin finds him. I just waved and smiled at him, he just frowned and glared. He GLARED at ME, the girl who's brother will kick anyone's butt who does me wrong. Bad mistake.

Jin POV)

Kaoru looked like he was eroding away. Poor Kao- hey that sounds like cow…. Who knew? Not me, that's for sure. I saw Hikaru snap at my sister. MY sister. I shot a glare at him and he shut up almost instantly. I, Jin Naine, vow revenge for my sister. I shall find Hikaru and torture him. Ok, Ok so I wouldn't TORTURE him, but something pretty close. Heh, I could throw him in hell if the devil would accept him. I can almost picture it now, Hikaru screaming while his skin boils. Ok, that's a bad image….Dont JUDGE MEH! I hope lunch is soon cause I'm hungry.

After class, Aki dragged me by my sleeve again and I was protesting. Rather loudly too…. I was practically yelling " LET GO OF ME YOU EVIL DEMON-BEING! I DON'T WANNA SEE HELL OR THE DEVIL AGAIN!". Boy that attracted a lot of attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Twins can be a handful chap 3: The munchkin, my first surprise kiss, and my friends are in town?

Disclaimer: I only own Aki and Jin/Other OCs

AKI POV)

I was dragging Jin around while he screamed about seeing the devil again. But I wasn't sure because I was thinking about something else, my friend Miku Hatsun and her cousin Daisuke. They talked to me earlier but I forgot what they said. We got to third period, we had a third year class. Once we got there, I was afraid to go in and grabbed the closest thing to me, a little blonde headed, honey eyed, bunny hugging boy. I instantly blushed, he was only 3 inches shorter than me and we were blushing like hell. I was mentally screaming and crying my head off. "NUUU! I'm soooo sorry!" I screamed and let go of him while my bro dragged me into the classroom. I was screaming so loud, people thought I was being murdered. I tried to hide but Jin threw me at the door when the munchkin walked in, we slammed into each other, and….and….and, we kissed by accident! NOOOO! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!

HUNNY POV)

I was walking through the door when the girl who hugged me was thrown and we slammed into each other. We ended up kissing by accident. That was my first kiss! We both didn't move until her 'sister' came over and pulled her up. We were both blushing like hell and I got up and we stared at each other for a while.

Then the teacher told them to introduce themselves. I perked up when the girl who I shared my first kiss with went first. "H-hello…I'm Aki Naine…I like to draw, dance…." Then the other spoke "I'm Jin Naine, I also like to draw, dance….." then they both said " and do martial arts!" I grinned at this.

Jin's POV)

HOLY CRAP! HAHA, I feel so sorry for Aki! She 'accidently' as I put it, kissed the bunny hugging, blonde boy; All the while, a 6" dude was glaring at me. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Men like those are the one's I HATE! Me and the guy were glaring at each other so hard that I swear the classroom would catch on fire. Good thing he looked away, I guess he thought I was a girl cause he was blushing. WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE THINK IM A FUCKING GIRL? GOD, KILL MEH NOW!

I had to sit by the tall dude while Aki sat by the blonde boy….GRR! ME AND AKI ARE ALWAYS BY EACH OTHER! RAWWWGG!

Aki POV)

I can tell Jin is having another one of his tantrums…This class is boring, I looked at Jin and gave him the 'I'm gonna sneak out the window' look. He smirked and agreed with me. We both crept out of our seats, but the damn teacher turned right in time. So, I did this: I fell and screamed " OW! OW! OWWW! MY FREAKIN ANKLE!" , Jin continued, "Teacher! May I take my sister to the nurse?" The teacher let us leave.


End file.
